The Feel of the Scarf
by Rhov
Summary: Grayko's stripping habit drives Natsu crazy, but the dragon slayer figures out how to keep the stripper from showing her boobs. Gratsu Week - Day 4: Gender Bender!


_A/N: This was written for Gratsu Week going on from July 30th to August 6th. Come drop by and see all the cool fanart.  
_**gratsu-week. deviantart com**_  
_**gratsu-week. tumblr com**

_Day 4 - Theme: Gender Bender_

* * *

**The Feel of the Scarf**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

If there was one thing Natsu could not stand about Grayko, it was her stripping habit. Despite being a buxomly girl, she frequently tossed off her shirt, giving men throughout the guild nosebleeds. A few times a day, someone had to warn her, "Grayko, your clothes!" Every time she did it on a mission, it threw off Natsu's concentration, and he usually got hit by the enemy. On one mission, the stripping distraction from Grayko cost Natsu dearly. She had pulled off everything, even her panties, and Natsu got an instant nosebleed. He was hit so hard by an attack while freaking out over her exposed breasts and pussy, he had to stay home for a week recovering from the wounds.

Natsu was sitting in bed reading manga when the stripper banged into the room. Thankfully, she was still wearing her clothes.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Grayko gruffly said with no other introduction to her sudden appearance in Natsu's house. "I'm only here because Erza threatened me. She said that since you're injured because of me, I have to do something about it."

"I don't need to be healed by a call-girl," Natsu grumbled.

"And I don't want to waste my time tending a flame-brain, but if I don't do something, Erza will punch me in the boob. Here, drink this." Grayko shoved a bottle at him.

Natsu sniffed it suspiciously. "Tea?"

Grayko gave a slight shrug. "Ginger tea. It's supposed to be good for you. I brewed it just before coming over, so it's fresh, and I know you like hot things, so I kept it in a thermos so it wouldn't cool off."

"Wow, that's actually thoughtful...for a stripping lap dancer." Natsu sipped the tea. Surprisingly, it was still piping hot and tasted very sweet with just a little bit of honey.

"Well, like I said, Erza threatened me, so that's the only reason I'm helping out," she stubbornly insisted. "I'm gonna make soup, too. I brought the ingredients. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your kitchen."

Natsu almost spit out his tea. "You're cooking? You almost sound like a real woman."

"Shut up," Grayko yelled as she blushed. Suddenly, her coat came off. She did not realize she had removed it as she stomped through the bedroom toward the window. Before she even reached it, her shirt was also thrown off, and the bra followed quickly after. "How can you live in a house that's this hot? It can't be healthy. Open a window, idiot." She yanked the curtains aside and pushed the window up. "See, it's nice and cool outside. Let some fresh air into this smelly dragon's lair."

This time, when Grayko stripped off her clothes, Natsu didn't mind too much. He just watched...silently. Grayko continued walking around the room, straightening things up and complaining at every piece of trash she picked up. She never noticed the bare breasts that hung and bounced about as she did the cleaning. However, she realized Natsu was saying nothing despite her nonstop griping.

"What?" she snapped. "Are you snubbing me? Ignoring everything I say?" She stormed over to his bed. "The way you're staring is starting to piss me off, bastard!"

She was about to hit Natsu, but he quickly wrapped his scarf around her breasts, tightening a knot in the front that smashed the plump mounds together with deep cleavage. Her fist froze as she looked down at the white, scaly fabric now covering her nakedness.

"Walk around wearing that, at least. You're a distraction. A girl as pretty as you should be at least a little bit more modest."

Grayko got flustered, not having realized she stripped again. And what was that about being pretty? No one had ever called Grayko pretty before. It took her a few minutes before she finally sputtered out, "Fine! I'll take your stupid scarf."

With steaming cheeks, she rushed out of the bedroom and fled to the kitchen grumbling about the flame-brain. She chopped vegetables and boiled water for soup. She made an instinctive move to strip again, but the feel of the scarf was gentle on her sensitive breasts. She liked the scaly softness. When she rubbed the white fringe, it made her blush.

"He's an idiot," she grumbled petulantly, trying to stoke her anger back, but the warmth of the scarf soothed her ire. "It's...really sweet of him. This scarf...he never lets anyone wear it."

Grayko smiled to herself and blushed as she rubbed the soft fabric and felt her breasts underneath getting perky. She wondered how soft Natsu's own touch would be. Whenever they dueled, those hands were always so large and hot. Would his touch be rough, or would it be tender?

"Stop it!" she scolded herself. "This is Natsu. He's not interested in women, or men, or anything except fighting and eating."

She tried to ignore it, continued cooking, and finally she brought Natsu his soup. She handed it to him gruffly.

"Eat up. You better enjoy it!"

He was still quiet, watching her.

Grayko snapped, "What is it this time?" She felt self-conscious now, and she glanced down to make sure she had not unconsciously stripped from her pants as well.

"Nah, you're just cute wearing my clothes."

That made her blush even more. "Wh-what! You...i-i-idiot!" She hit him on the head. "Who's cute? Asshole!"

Natsu laughed it off. "Yep, you're really cute this way." He grabbed the ends of the scarf and yanked her forward. "Walking around my house, wearing my clothes, cooking me food. You'd make a really cute wife."

Grayko stared in shock. "Whuh...? Wife? Natsu!"

"But I don't want to marry you."

Indignation steamed the icy shell around her heart. "_What?_ And why the hell not? Am I not good enough for you?" She tried to pull away, shouting, "Idiot! Jerk! Squinty eyed flame-brain!"

Natsu held her still. "Nah, nothing like that." Natsu took Grayko's chin and yanked it toward him, instantly ceasing her struggles. He held her still with narrow eyes that hypnotized her like the stare of a real dragon. "I want something closer than marrying you."

Grayko shivered under that domineering gaze. "C-closer?"

Natsu slowly pulled her nearer to the bed. "Closer. I decided just now, when I wrapped my scarf around you. You'd make a good wife, Grayko, but I would rather have you as my eternal mate."

Her cheeks went crimson, and although she only wore her pants and the scarf, her whole body felt like it was on fire. "Idiot. Isn't that the same thing?" she said in a breathless, awkward mumble.

"Not to me. Marriages can be arranged or created for political reasons. Married couples can divorce. An eternal mate is forever." Still holding her chin, Natsu slowly leaned forward, and his lowered eyes focused on those plump lips. "I want you as my mate. I want you with me forever, Grayko."

Grayko tried to pull back, but her cold body craved the warmth of the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu?" she whispered in trepidation.

Then his lips pressed against hers, and all of her trembling uncertainties soothed away. Those large, hot hands felt rough from calluses, but the way they glided over her exposed skin was so gentle and tender. Grayko leaned into the kiss, and slowly she climbed onto the bed with Natsu, straddling over his hips as his warm hands rubbed over her, urging her with small tugs to come closer...closer...as close as two people could get.

When the scarf came untied and fluttered to the ground, neither one noticed.

* * *

The next day, Natsu bounced back into the guild and exuberantly shouted, "I'm back, everyone!"

Gajeel glared over at him. "I heard you got your butt kicked, Salamander."

Natsu was too happy to give in to his provocation. A few moments later, Grayko also entered, looking bashful as she walked in wearing one of Natsu's shirts.

Erza looked up from her strawberry cake. "Grayko, doesn't that shirt belong to Natsu?"

Natsu ran forward and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "It was the only way to keep her dressed."

Gajeel again tried to egg him on. "Wouldn't a normal guy want a girl like her naked? You're an idiot, Salamander. I bet you haven't even hit puberty."

"I bet I've done more stuff with a girl than you," Natsu challenged back.

Grayko's eyes went massive. "Natsu!"

"Then again," Gajeel snickered, "who'd want to see a weird girl like Grayko naked?"

This time, Natsu took the bait. "What did you say, metal-head? Don't you dare talk about Grayko that way, you bastard." He leaped forward with a flaming fist.

As they fought, Grayko went to the bar and ordered an iced smoothie. Erza was still suspicious, yet when it was obvious that Grayko was about to strip, the raven girl paused, smelled the fabric, and left it on. Erza was truly amazed.

"Natsu figured out a way to keep that girl from stripping! I never thought I'd live to see this day."

**The End**


End file.
